


拾荒者的性教育问题

by sea_cucumber



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_cucumber/pseuds/sea_cucumber
Summary: Omega蕾伊似乎受到了严重错误的性教育，这让她的Alpha也就是开罗人很辛苦。
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	拾荒者的性教育问题

**Author's Note:**

> 就是想看小蕾殴打开罗人，开罗人委屈开罗人不说，开罗人打不过也舍不得。

*******

蕾伊性别分化后不久，隔壁的拾荒 Beta老头 就带着淫笑和她说，到时候她会控制不住地和很多认识或不认识的Alpha做一些事情，然后怀孕产下他们的的孩子。蕾伊例行把他揍回家，将信将疑。

后来蕾伊发现他说对了一半，每隔上几个月，都会有成群的 Alpha 甚至 Beta 在她的小窝周围徘徊，她则控制不住地去揍他们，把他们打得落荒而逃，但她却没有任何怀孕的迹象。蕾伊也认真想过是不是哪里有问题，比如自己是不是天生不育什么的。但恰好她也不希望一个悲惨的生命被她带到这样可怕的环境生活，所以甚至对此有些开心。

但这样的好日子没持续很久，等她十七八岁时候，就很少有 Alpha 会在她发情时候等在门口了。蕾伊不得不算好发情的日子，在那几天去集市上寻找她的猎物Alpha，或者 Beta 也行，她对这种事情不太挑剔。说实话蕾伊还挺喜欢和Alpha做这个的，尤其是喜欢高大年轻的 Alpha ，她喜欢他们散发的味道，然后会开始她最享受的部分，把他们打倒在地，有时候她会故意让几招来拖延这个过程，再看他们瘸着腿抱着头却跑得飞快。有时候蕾伊也会变变口味，一些类人种族的雄性似乎也是个好的选择，虽然没有人类那么有趣，但是夹杂在散发着不同气味的人类里，也别有一番风味。

但为什么自己不会怀孕呢？蕾伊有时候会暗自伤神，她期待着被父母接走以后，可以找一个相爱的Alpha一起养育子女。

*******

出于对最高领袖斯诺克的的敬爱，赫克斯还是派人把昏迷的凯洛伦带了回来，丢给医疗室把他搞活过来。

但这不代表赫克斯不会去羞辱他，比如现在。

赫克斯脸上带着准备羞辱同事的皮笑肉不笑，披着他的大衣晃进凯洛伦的病房，对方正茫然地欣赏着天花板，眼神忧郁，浑身是伤，瞥到他来甚至不屑地用鼻子哼了一下。和你那叛军垃圾老爹一个样，赫克斯想。

“哭哭，咳，凯洛伦 * ，”赫克斯在心底为自己的双冠鼓掌，“你被一个 Omega 小女孩打倒了。”

“你的叛徒白兵带着叛军渣滓炸了弑星者，”凯洛伦的手在被单下面握紧了拳头，但虚弱的身体并不能让他操控原力把他同事该死的脸当医疗室拖把，“赫克斯 - 指 - 挥 - 官。”

赫克斯被反将一军，脸色苍白，读起床头病例板转移注意力：“面部光剑烧伤，腹部穿刺伤……整体状况：轻度失血，发情，备注，已注射抑制剂。”有意思，他拖着长音重复，“发——情——”，给自己扳回一城。

“那个Omega发情了，我是个 Alpha 。”凯洛伦哼了一声，“不是所有 Alpha 都跟你一样硬不起来。”

“那是你没有服用抑制剂。”赫克斯试图掌控局面，“差点被一个发情的Omega打死，真是Alpha的好榜样。”

“第一秩序军官的广谱抑制剂都投放在配餐中了。”凯洛伦动了动身子，看起来扯痛了伤口，“她的味道太浓了。”

“我鼻子不瞎，”赫克斯再次占领了此次争论的高地，甚至挑起了嘴角，“但，大名鼎鼎的 - 凯 - 洛 - 伦，栽在一个发情的 Omega 拾荒小女孩手里了 * 。”

“我，我没有，”凯洛伦把脸转过去对着墙，脖子可疑地红了，“我没有爱上她，她只是……天赋凛然，我们之间什么都没有。”

_ * 哭哭伦： Cry-Lo Ren ，链接我放这了：<https://www.bilibili.com/video/av3670059?t=4> _

_ *crash ：同时有撞毁，毁掉，忽然爱上的意思。 Hux 这里想说的是开罗人被小蕾揍惨了，开罗人理解成了自己爱上小蕾了。 _

*******

凯洛伦在当上最高领袖后又发情了，被诱导发情的那种。

当然凯洛伦绝对不会承认他这样严肃认真性冷淡人设的最高领袖Alpha会爱上一个拾荒的小 Omega ，并被诱导发情，他可是一心一意想收徒统治银河系，儿女情长什么的免谈。但很多军官白兵和设备，依然成了他爱情的牺牲品。

但夜深人静，在凯洛伦又捏死了一个路过房间门口士官泄愤之后，他熟练地假装无意去触碰蕾伊的纽带，并暗自期待对方也和自己一样被发情折磨，并愿意一起解决问题。

“我看不到你在什么地方，我在我的舱室，你还在和那些义军垃圾躲在银河什么小角落么？”

对方正在拿着棍子而不是光剑打什么人，对他的问候嗤之以鼻。

“是我的哪个手下么？”凯洛伦听着那边传来的求饶声，饶有兴趣地问。

“不知道。”蕾伊简短地回答，反手给了另一个倒霉蛋一棍，因为他听到了一声截然不同的哀嚎。

“你这是在单纯释放你的愤怒，为什么不加入我？”凯洛伦继续引导她。

“我在解决发情期。”蕾伊终于正眼看了他一下，并对他认真挑选的紧身上衣嗤之以鼻，挂掉了原力电话继续回去打人。

凯洛伦愣住了，他要搞清楚她在哪，他要杀了这些……等等她明明穿戴整齐忙着打人，为什么叫解决发情期？他试图继续连接纽带，但，“您拨打的原力电话正忙，请稍后再拨。”

凯洛伦需要杀几个倒霉蛋泄愤，最好是那些和他的Omega（划掉）蕾伊有过纠葛的Alpha。

*******

凯洛伦决定去贾库探个究竟。当然是为了查清义军领袖蕾伊的来源，这种重要的原力相关任务肯定要他本人来做，绝对和发情期之类的没有一毛钱关系。

为了隐藏身份打听出最原本的真相，凯洛伦搞了一头金毛，乔装打扮成随着运输机失事被留在这个倒霉星球上的第一秩序维修工马特，求救无望准备定居这个倒霉的星球。凯洛伦幸运地（凭着原力印记）找到了蕾伊之前的小窝，其他的拾荒者都用奇怪的神情望着他。也许这就是个好机会，凯洛伦，哦，马特，跑了出去叫住他们，假装询问这个房间的前主人。

“你是个Alpha。”一个老年Beta打量着他。

“是的。”

“这个窝之前是一个女性Omega住，但她有一个多贾库年没回来了。”另一个年轻Alpha说。

“为什么没有被占领？”马特假装好奇。

“我劝你不要。”那个老年Beta摇摇头。

马特摸了摸衣服下面的光剑：“她是谁的人？她的Alpha是谁？”

年轻的Alpha露出了“你什么都不知道”的表情，老Beta则叹了口气：“她叫蕾伊，我们叫她Alpha毁灭者蕾伊 * 。”

马特的表情更加复杂。

“你没见到她发情时候去集市上抓Alpha的样子，”年轻的Alpha面露惊恐，“我被她抓到过，当时我才刚分化没几年，根本没见过这样发情还上街的 Omega 。我根本不知道为什么大家都会让开，她那么小一只，那么香。”年轻人听起来都快哭了。

“然后？”凯洛伦，哦，他还是马特，握紧了光剑。

“我跟了过去，她就开始打我。开始我以为是什么情趣，就打了回去，谁知她这么能打！”年轻人撩起衣服，从肋骨到小腹有一道长长的疤痕，“这是她用一根棍子打的，你知道吗，棍子！我根本打不过她，只能挣扎着求饶逃跑！”

“还不是你跟着她了。”马特没那么生气了，但还是觉得他被打得活该。

“年轻人，”那个老Beta语重心长地说，“她似乎不明白发情期到底应该怎么办，就按照他的路子去处理了。自从分化之后，她每次发情从不上床，但要打倒至少五个被她诱导发情的Alpha。穆卡这孩子还算幸运只是留个个伤疤，沙丘那边的巴兰格被她一棍子打在硬了的下体，之后就失去了Alpha的功能；集市维修摊的让 - 维纳直接被她一棒子打断腰椎依靠轮椅度日。你要是被发现占了她家……”老人摇摇头，带着年轻人离开了。

凯洛伦觉得外环星系的基础教育，尤其是性教育科普，需要提到第一秩序政府管理日程了。

_ *Alpha 毁灭者蕾伊：Rey the  Alpha Destroyer  ，差不多就是star destoryer 的感觉（不） _

*******

波达默龙 很多时候不能完全理解蕾伊，但他把那些都归为神奇的原力，比如她和前最高领袖现本索罗之间的爱情。波是一个 Beta ，他虽然不能感同身受但还是可以理解Alpha和Omega之间的吸引和标记，但原力纽带连结，就超出他的理解范围了。他宁可相信他们一见钟情气味吸引，也不愿意相信有个无聊的反派给他们脑袋里放了什么原力爱情绑定的说辞。

当然还不止是这些，还有蕾伊和本索罗的做爱方式。别误会，波不是偷看朋友做爱的人，他一点都不想知道。但你知道，有些事情是很难避免的，尤其是他在基地的房子是他们隔壁的时候。

波有时候好奇他们到底是打架还是做爱，还是两者都有。他能闻到浓浓的信息素混合的味道——Beta又不代表他的鼻子瞎——但隔壁的声音听起来确实不像是什么常规的性生活——即便对于发情的Alpha和Omega来说这些声音也过于，特别。他能从中分辨出家具碰撞的声音，木制品折断的声音，低吼和喘息的声音，陶瓷玻璃碎掉的声音，甚至时不时有光剑碰撞的嗡嗡声——除了有节奏的撞击声之外。

小半年之后，在另一个听觉和嗅觉的双重折磨失眠夜里，波忽然有了一个猜想：家庭暴力。这个猜测在隔壁的砸东西中听起来越来越合理，一定是蕾伊根本不喜欢本索罗，她不想和他上床，所以忍着本能奋力抵抗。波愈发笃定，决定这次发情期结束之后要找蕾伊好好谈谈。

几天后的早上，气味淡去，波顶着黑眼圈看到本索罗披着一件被光剑割得不能称之为浴袍得破布，坐在门廊面无表情地给自己手臂上药，背上还有一条和浴袍伤痕符合的轻度烫伤等待处理。

波思考了一下，他的假设可能需要修改，是蕾伊掳走了第一秩序前领袖做压寨夫君，发情时候家暴本索罗，强迫他和她上床。算了，反正蕾伊不吃亏，波想了一下，拉住窗帘去补觉。

*******

“你想要小孩吗，本？”蕾伊靠在本的身上，像一只小动物一样用鼻子蹭来蹭去。

本带着困兮兮的鼻音地回答：“我不觉得我会是个好爸爸。”

“我觉得你会是，”蕾伊把脸埋在本的胸肌上，声音闷闷的，“我曾经一直希望和我爱的Alpha一起养育小孩。”

“那听起来不错，你会是个好妈妈。”本笑了，摸摸她软软的头发，想，那首先我们得做爱而不是打架。

“但我不育。”蕾伊委屈地说，带着一点不甘，“也许我们应该去领养一个战争孤儿。”

“你怎么知道？”本推开蕾伊的肩膀，看的她的眼睛询问，“谁跟你说的？医疗机器吗？”

“我从第一个发情期开始就就和很多Alpha打架，”蕾伊不自觉地蜷缩成一团，“后来就是我去到处找Alpha打架，都没有怀孕。现在和你一起也过了好几个发情期了，还是没有。”

本暗自心疼了自己，抱着蕾伊笑了起来：“蕾伊你听我说，你很健康，没有问题的。只是因为你的方式不对。”

“方式？”蕾伊睁大了眼。

“解决发情期的方式。”本亲亲她额头，“下次我们可以换一个方式试试。”

“好呀！”

*******

下个发情期。

“我把光剑锁起来了，”蕾伊拿着不知从哪搜刮来的伦武士团的武器，“我们可以试试这个，但愿可以怀孕。”

本索罗开始思考，自己在哄睡了蕾伊之后和五姑娘可以玩什么花样。

*******

>>>>>>>>>>>> 【伍基论坛AO关系版本周热帖】 <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

【楼主】-[我的Omega觉得发情期打架（物理）就可以怀孕，已经在一起一年都没圆房，我该怎么和她说，在线等，急 ]

【回复 1 】 - [ 按着她强上啊！你还是不是个A！ ]

【楼主点评】 - [ 打不过，舍不得 ]

【回复 2 】 - [ 你们有没有人听说过贾库的Alpha毁灭者传说……？ ]

【楼主点评】 - [ 说点正经办法！！！我都撸了十来个发情期了！！！！！！！ ]

【回复 3 】 - [ 不行的A请把O让给可以的人 ]

【回复 3 点评】 - [ 我朋友回复后就被食物噎住了，要怎么处理，急！！！！ ]

【楼主点评】 - [ 哦那真是太惨了，我希望他还活着。 ]

【回复 3 点评】 - [ 谢谢楼主的关心，我没事了，我没有噎住，就是忽然像是被无形的力量掐了脖子 ]

【回复 4 】 - [ 如果她爱你的话，你可以建议她试试你的方法，她会喜欢 < 眨眼 >]

【楼主点评】 - [ 谢谢，我会试试 ]

今天也是本索罗成功控制自己没有做出出格事情的一天。

*******

本索罗感谢那个在网上回复他的人，至少蕾伊可以享受一次真正的发情期——就目前看起来她还挺享受的，他们也完成了推迟了很久的标记，而且蕾伊大概率可以实现她当妈妈的梦想了。

但，不包括他对真正发情期的性生活的想象。本索罗动了动酸痛的身体，罪魁祸首则坐在他这两天里因为第五次成结而发痛的阴茎上，玩弄着他快要干瘪的囊袋，享受片刻休息温存。还要再至少三天。本偷偷计算着，可能打架更节省体力，这和书上说的一次发情期只成结一到两次根本不一样。

蕾伊，则收紧小腹包裹着那个渐渐变小的结，无意识地分泌更多信息素强迫她的Alpha准备好下一轮。

** End . **

**番外：口是心非开罗人**

“你们连一个拾荒 Omega 都活捉不到！”至高领袖凯洛伦的怒气已经形成了实体，具体来说就是一位正在被原力拎着用脸擦天花板的高级军官。

下面一片寂静，其他军官们谁都不想用自己的命去拯救同僚。大家交换了一个眼神，偷偷撇了一眼至高领袖因为强效发情抑制药物而发红的眼睛，继续低头欣赏前面的桌面。

“我需要查清那个 Omega 的信息，抓到她，消灭叛军。我需要你们做好自己的工作，给我全面戒严。”凯洛伦决定放过那个可怜的军官，那个军官摔在会议室的圆桌上发出沉闷的声音，大概是摔断了脊椎，但是没人关心。

“至高领袖，”一个新上任的军官似乎是决定送死，“我们查到她来自贾库。”

“全银河都知道她来自那个沙人都嫌的星球！”凯洛伦甚至懒得锁喉那个新人。

“她现在在您母亲奥加纳将军麾下，她们……”赫克斯将军提供了一条线索。

凯洛伦露出了一副“你就这么喜欢用脸拖地吗”的表情看着赫克斯，赫克斯识趣地闭嘴，脸色像是刚被原力锁喉一样难看，甚至不敢大声想怎么扳倒这家伙。其他军官们更是吓得不敢出一声，看着他们的至高领袖一手撑着桌子，指着身后的星图开始宣读罪行：“恩多前段时间的起义她们肯定脱不了干系，我们为此损失了……”凯洛伦看看数据版，瞪了赫克斯一眼，赫克斯急忙补充：“损失了四个小队的暴风兵，五架钛战机和它们的飞行员，还有三个AT -AT 。”

“损失惨重。”凯洛伦继续他的训话，对赫克斯刚刚的表现甚是满意，“另外，外环小行星带机库受到波达默龙小队的空中袭击，吉奥诺西斯的军工厂也遭到破坏。”

“吉奥诺西斯军工厂查出了光剑使用的痕迹。”另一位军官试图抢赫克斯风头，跟着汇报。

“那个 Omega 拾荒者肯定逃不了的！我会让那群叛军垃圾付出代价，扑灭他们最后的希望！接下来第一秩序接管的星球全面戒严强制征兵，我需要更强大的兵力才可以彻底歼灭义军，扩大第一秩序的统治。散会！”凯洛伦看了一圈他的军官们：“准备好我的飞船，我亲自去追查蕾蕾（Rey -Rey ） * 的下落，。”

军官们用尽自己最大的力量控制表情和想法，生怕自己也成为至高领袖爱情的牺牲品。赫克斯甚至偷偷翻了个白眼，呵，婚礼要按照纳布的传统准备吗，至高领袖？

*Rey-Rey ：Rey的昵称，在蕾蕾和小蕾之间纠结了半天，最后还是被我翻译成蕾蕾了。


End file.
